Starsky and Hutch
Name: Starsky and Hutch Directed by: Todd Phillips Screenplay by: Scot Armstrong John O'Brien Todd Phillips Story by: John O'Brien Stevie Long Based on the Characters: William Blinn Produced by: William Blinn Stuart Cornfeld Akiva Goldsman Tony Ludwig Alan Riche Executive Producers: Gilbert Adler Ben Stiller Associate Producers: Scott Budnick David A. Siegel Director of Photography: Barry Peterson Production Designer: Edward Verraux Edited by: Leslie Jones Music by: Theodore Shapiro Set Decorator: Kate J. Sullivan Costume Designer: Louise Mingenbach Supervising Art Director: Greg Papalia Casting by: Juel Bestrop Jeanne McCarthy Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Dimension Films Red Hour Films Weed Road AR-TL Producer/Release: Fox Searchlight Pictures Airdate: March 5, 2004 Length: 101 minutes, 35 seconds Budget: $60 million Box office: $170,268,750 Pixar Movie Number: 1021 Starsky & Hutch is a 2004 American crime-action buddy cop comedy film directed by Todd Phillips. The film stars Ben Stiller as David Starsky and Owen Wilson as Ken "Hutch" Hutchinson and is a film adaptation of the original television series of the same name from the 1970s. Two streetwise undercover cops in the fictional city of Bay City, California in the 1970s, bust drug criminals with the help of underworld boss, Huggy Bear. The film functions as a sort of prequel to the TV series, as it portrays when Starsky was first partnered with Hutchinson. The film also switches the personalities of the title characters. While in the TV show, Starsky was curious and streetwise, and Hutch was by-the-book, in the film, Starsky is the serious cop, and Hutch is laid-back. There are four Frat Pack members in this film, although not all are in major roles. Plot In the 1970s, detectives David Starsky and Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson work for the Bay City Police Department. Starsky (Ben Stiller) is a loud, macho acting cop who loves his Ford Gran Torino, and recklessly pursues people for minor offenses, while Hutchinson (Owen Wilson), is a cool easy-going cop, who sometimes actually works alongside criminals, claiming to be undercover, to investigate their activity. The two cops are made partners, almost as punishment for their recent shenanigans. Meanwhile, Jewish-American drug kingpin, Reese Feldman (Vince Vaughn), and his partner-in-crime, Kevin Jutsum (Jason Bateman), are planning to bring in a shipment of drugs worth millions of dollars. They have developed a new type of cocaine which is untraceable in scent and taste. When Feldman finds out that one of his drug pushers failed a drug transport operation, he kills him and leaves the body in the ocean. Starsky and Hutch are called to the scene where the body of the murdered pusher washes up a few days later. A clue from the dead man leads them to Feldman's house for questioning. Feldman denies any knowledge of the crime and states his regret for the man's death, but his wife mentions that the pusher had been dating a cheerleader. During questioning Hutch admires Feldman's boat, to which Feldman replies "It's a yacht." After meeting cheerleaders, Stacey (Carmen Electra) and Holly (Amy Smart), they learn from another cheerleader, Heather (Brande Roderick), that a jacket worn by the dead pusher was made by Big Earl (Will Ferrell). Their street-wise, underworld contact, Huggy Bear (Snoop Dogg) directs the two to a motorcycle bar operated by Big Earl. Starsky and Hutch go undercover to the bar dressed as the characters "Captain America" and "Billy" from the film Easy Rider. Discovering Big Earl is in jail, they go to the prison to speak with Big Earl, who has connections with Feldman's drug business. Big Earl, who is implied to be gay and has an obsession with dragons, then makes the officers do embarrassing things to get what they want. He gives them a packet of what they think is cocaine. When it is taken to the lab for testing, Doby (Fred Williamson), their captain, angered and humiliated about their interview (which was caught on security camera) tells them it is 'artificial sweetener' and takes them off the floater assignment. The duo invite Stacy and Holly to Starsky's place where Starsky puts the 'sweetener' in his coffee while Hutch sings Don't Give Up on Us (the original of which was actually recorded by David Soul, the original "Hutch"). Starsky, Hutch, Stacey, and Holly go to a disco where Starsky, while suffering the effects of the drug, challenges an arrogant dancer to a dance off, and goes crazy when he loses. Hutch takes him home and proceeds to have a threesome with Holly and Stacey. Feldman continues to be the main suspect of the duo's investigation, after they are assaulted by an Asian dealer and his knife-throwing son, and the dealer mentions that his boss "had a yacht." Further investigation leads them to believe that Feldman stores drugs in his garage, and during his daughter's Bat Mitzvah, they go undercover as mimes attempting to locate the drugs. After confronting Feldman, Starsky shoots the lock off the garage door, accidentally shooting and killing a pony inside. As a result, Captain Doby indefinitely suspends both of them. Starsky tries to cover for Hutch, but Doby reveals that Starsky had filed a complaint against Hutch weeks ago, right after they first became partners. Starsky tries to explain, but the partners argue, and it leads to a split in their friendship. Meanwhile, Hutch's young neighbor, Willis (Jeffrey Lorenzo), whom Hutch watches on Wednesdays, is involved in a bomb blast in Hutch's house, and breaks his leg (the bomb was intended for Hutch). Starsky comes to visit Willis in the hospital where a "who's at fault" argument with Hutch, finally leads to reconciliation. They both decide to go after Feldman and put an end to his drug business. With help from Huggy Bear, who grudingly acts as a golf caddie for Reese, they learn that Feldman plans to sell the drugs at a charity ball by hiding them in Volkswagen Karmann Ghias to be given away to preplanned dope pushers. The disguised duo manage to enter the party and hold up Feldman, pretending to be winners of a car. Upon shooting open the trunk of the car, a large amount of cocaine is found. Feldman takes Hutch hostage, and in Starsky's attempt to rescue him, he accidentally shoots Captain Doby in the shoulder. Hutch covers for Starsky telling Doby that Reese shot him. In the ensuing confusion, Feldman and his girlfriend Kitty (Juliette Lewis) escape outside with the money that was used to buy the drugs. Starsky and Hutch pursue them in a car chase over a golf course. Feldman and Kitty then take off in his yacht hoping to escape the partners. Not far behind, Starsky and Hutch decide the only way to catch Feldman is to land Starsky's car onto Feldman's yacht, which Starsky is fearful to do. Starsky gets the car up to speed on a pier and then hits a ramp, but jumps way off course and misses the yacht. It slams into the sea and sinks as the partners safely escape. However all is not lost; Huggy, who was hiding in the yacht, knocks out Feldman, with the golf club that Reese had accused him of losing earlier. After knocking Reese out, Huggy steals a briefcase full of money that belonged to Reese along with his sun glasses. In the last scene, at a party celebrating the capture of Feldman, Jutsum, and Kitty, Starsky is still upset about the loss of his car. Huggy surprises him by buying him another Gran Torino from the original Starsky and Hutch duo (David Soul and Paul Michael Glaser). The two happy cops roll out in their new car answering to the police radio. Cast Ben Stiller as Detective David Starsky Owen Wilson as Detective Ken "Hutch" Hutchinson Vince Vaughn as Reese Feldman, a well-known Jewish drug kingpin who's smuggling cocaine into the US. Snoop Dogg as Huggy Bear Brown Jason Bateman as Kevin Jutsum Fred Williamson as Captain Doby Will Ferrell as Big Earl (uncredited) Amy Smart as Holly Monk Carmen Electra as Stacey Haack Juliette Lewis as Kitty Molly Sims as Mrs. Feldman George Cheung as Chau Chris Penn as Manetti Terry Crews as Porter Brande Roderick as Heather Jeffrey Lorenzo as Willis Lewis Har Mar Superstar as Dancing Rick Patton Oswalt as Disco DJ Paul Michael Glaser as the original Starsky David Soul as the original Hutch Home Media Release Starsky and Hutch is released on VHS and DVD July 20, 2004. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scenes #Man Overboard #They're Cops #Partners #New Coke #Huggy's Place #Rules of the Car #Police Business Only #Meeting Reese #Staci and All of Holly #Laid Out to Play Out #Wrong Size #Biker Boys #Dragons for Big Earl #"What Are You Wearing?" #Sweetened Double Date #Dance Fevered #"What Are Partners For?" #Guns and Knives #Russian Roulette #Surprise Package #Inside the Garage #Hard Feelings #Torn Apart, Blown Up #"Let's Get 'Em!" #Undercover Huggy #Two Characters #Popping the Trunk #Too Much Car to Handle #"Nobody Touches the Bear!" #New Wheels #Outtake End Credits *Languages **Spoken Languages: English, French (Canadian dubbing) and Spanish (Latin American dubbing) **Subtitles: English, French and Spanish *Features **Commentary by Director Todd Phillips **Fashion fa Shizzle wit Huggy Bear **Last Look Special **Deleted Scenes **Gag Reel **Theatrical Trailer International Flags *United States and Canada - March 5, 2004 / July 20, 2004 (Canadian DVD) *United Kingdom and Ireland - March 12, 2004 *Iceland - March 19, 2004 / August 10, 2004 (Icelandic DVD) *Austria, Switzerland and Germany - March 25, 2004 / October 26, 2004 (German DVD) *Israel - March 26, 2004 / August 31, 2004 (Hebrew DVD) *Taiwan - April 2, 2004 / September 7, 2004 (Taiwanese DVD) *Argentina, Australia, Hong Kong, Lebanon and Peru - April 8, 2004 / September 14, 2004 (Cantonese DVD) *Chile - April 9, 2004 *Hungary, Portugal and Singapore - April 15, 2004 / October 5, 2004 (Hungarian DVD) *Spain, Finland, Mexico, Norway, Panama and Sweden - April 16, 2004 / July 20, 2004 (Latin American DVD) / August 31, 2004 (Spain DVD) / November 16, 2004 (Finnish DVD) / December 7, 2004 (Norwegian DVD) / January 18, 2005 (Swedish DVD) *France - April 21, 2004 / August 31, 2004 (French DVD) *New Zealand - April 22, 2004 *South Africa - April 23, 2004 *Belgium (Flemish version) and Philippines - April 28, 2004 / November 16, 2004 (Flemish DVD) *Netherlands - April 29, 2004 / October 12, 2004 (Dutch DVD) *Denmark, South Korea, Poland, Thailand - April 30, 2004 / November 16, 2004 (Danish DVD) / December 7, 2004 (Korean DVD) / December 14, 2004 (Polish DVD) / December 21, 2004 (Thai DVD) *Bahrain - May 5, 2004 *Philippines (Davao) - May 16, 2004 *Czech Republic - May 20, 2004 / November 9, 2004 (Czech DVD) *Bulgaria - May 21, 2004 / January 25, 2005 (Bulgarian DVD) *Kuwait - June 2, 2004 *Slovakia - June 3, 2004 / October 26, 2004 (Slovak DVD) *Greece - June 4, 2004 / October 26, 2004 (Greek DVD) *Slovenia - June 10, 2004 / November 2, 2004 (Slovenian DVD) *Brazil and Estonia - July 23, 2004 / December 14, 2004 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) / February 15, 2005 (Estonian DVD) *Romania - August 13, 2004 / November 30, 2004 (Romanian DVD) *Italy - August 27, 2004 / December 21, 2004 (Italian DVD) *Turkey - September 17, 2004 / February 15, 2005 (Turkish DVD) *Japan - November 5, 2004 / April 20, 2005 (Japanese DVD) *Egypt - April 6, 2005 / October 4, 2005 (Egyptian Arabic DVD) Previews * Fat Albert Theatrical Trailer (In Theaters This Christmas) * Elektra Theatrical Trailer (Coming to Theaters January 2005) * Catch that Kid Trailer (Now on Video and DVD) Language Dubs *Starsky and Hutch/Language Dubs Quotes *Starsky and Hutch/Quotes Credits *Starsky and Hutch/Credits Other Languages *Starsky and Hutch/Other Languages Outtakes *Starsky and Hutch/Outtakes Category:List of Pixar movies Category:2004 films Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:LGBT Movies by Pixar Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki